Shrink-wrap labelling is used for labelling a multitude of products. Currently available shrink-wrap labelling machines work well for labelling products that have regular shapes and fixed sizes and can be reliably positioned at an appropriate location for application of labels. In a bottling factory, for example, bottles can generally be oriented in any of various positions for application of shrinkable sleeve material and heating to shrink that material. Products that are shrink-wrapped also tend to be “robust”, in the sense of not being prone to damage from handling and heating during the shrink-wrapping process.
Certain industries and/or products, however, can present challenges in terms of applying such labels. In the seafood industry, for example, equipment in processing or packing plants is subject to water from seafood that is being processed, frequent washdowns, and cold temperatures. Typical production line shrink-wrapping machines are not suitable for deployment in such harsh conditions. Crustaceans and other seafood are also of irregular shapes and varying sizes, and can be sensitive to heating and handling. Although some species such as oysters are less sensitive than crustaceans and have been labelled using shrink-wrap material, their irregular shape can lead to uneven shrinkage and/or wrinkling of label material, and thereby degrade label quality.